Suelta mi mano
by Lunatika Cross
Summary: - No lo hagas… por favor…- suplicó Harry. - Harry suéltame… ya no tiene caso… - Hay veces en las que ya no se puede seguir luchando a pesar de las personas que te quieren y te ayudan.


**"Suelta mi mano…"**

Habían sido los tres mejores meses de toda su vida, había encontrado, a su amor, su complemento, con él había alcanzado aquella felicidad que creía inexistente.

Pero…, pero también habían sido los tres meses más dolorosos desde que tenía memoria….

Todo por culpa de aquella maldita enfermedad que lo carcomía por dentro.

Por su culpa, ahora se encontraba al borde de la torre de astronomía, a solo unos segundos de acabar con su inútil existencia. Se había auto-convencido que era lo mejor para todos, era lo único que podía acabar con su dolor… ¿y Harry?, le decía su conciencia… ¿Dónde quedaba Harry en todo esto?, porque sí, Draco Malfoy, el arrogante y egocéntrico Slytherin, se había enamorado del rematadamente Gryffindor soy-un-héroe- Potter, desde que había rechazado su amistad en primero

Hasta que al fin lograron estar juntos, y esto hizo al rubio inmensamente feliz, pero aún así no podía seguir viviendo…

* * * Flash Back * * *

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, en dirección a su próxima clase. Entonces escuchó a Harry hablar, con sus amigos, iba a acercarse cuando escuchó…

- no puedes seguir con Draco, Potter- le dijo Blaise- se que lo quieres, pero no puedes atarte a una vida con el si no lo amas de verdad

- exacto, no queremos que le hagas daño a Drake, y tu ya no puedes seguir con él, ¿verdad?- le dijo Pansy

- Draco esta sufriendo… y si tu cariño no es suficiente para soportar esa enfermedad, entonces es mejor que lo dejes ahora.- le replicó Theodore

- yo…- murmuró Harry- yo… yo quiero a Draco, ustedes lo saben… pero tal vez tengan razón… no se si tengo la fuerza suficiente como para seguir…

Para Draco era como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón, le dolía de sobre manera lo que le Harry le decía a sus amigos, sabía que ese momento llegaría, sabía que nadie era capaz de soportar algo así, pero aúna sí había guardado la esperanza… pero ahora todo se le derrumbaba.

Los libros que sostenía cayeron al suelo, llamando la atención de los Slytherin y de Harry

- Draco…- dijo Harry

- como pudiste engañarme de esa manera… dijiste que saldríamos adelante...

- y lo haremos Draco…

- no… no te obligaré a estar conmigo

- Draco… entiende, lo que dije… fue…

_/No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa...  
No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre amaré tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela/_

- cállate… sabes Harry, yo te amo… y por eso prefiero que seas feliz con otra persona…- Draco tomó sus libros y se fue dejando atrás a los otros, menos a su sufrimiento, eso era algo que jamás podría dejar atrás

Draco no sabía que hacer, todas las fuerzas le iban, había creído por un momento que ese dolor, producto la maldita enfermedad acabaría, o al menos se opacaría un poco estando con Harry, había creído que su amor lo sanaría.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lago, se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol. Le encantaba la tranquilidad que ese lugar le brindaba.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó unos momentos sintiendo la brisa sobre su rostro, y los rayos del sol cubriendo su pálido rostro.

- Draco…- el mencionado no quería abrir los ojos, no quería toparse con esos ojos esmeraldas- tienes que escucharme…

_/Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti/_

- ¿para qué?... quieres hacerme sufrir más de lo que ya lo has hecho…. Lo siento Harry, pero creo que eso es imposible

- Draco… por favor…

- se acabó- dicho esto Draco se fue

* * * Fin Flash Back* * *

Por eso Draco había decidido acabar con su vida, porque ya no podía seguir viviendo con ese dolor… no podía seguir viviendo mientras tuviera que ver a Harry, lo amaba, pero no podía atarlo.

Se paró al borde de la torre, dispuesto a acabar con su vida, miró hacia abajo, desde ahí se veían una gran variedad de luces, se quedó unos momentos pensando…

En el momento en el que iba a saltar, alguien lo agarró del brazo, impidiendo su cometido.

- No lo hagas… por favor…- suplicó Harry mirándolo a los ojos, lleno de tristeza. Draco no pudo mantener la mirada

- Harry suéltame… ya no tiene caso… - dolor, dolor era lo único que el rubio sentía.

_  
/Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir./_

- por favor Draco… lo que dije en la mañana, no es cierto… tal vez no tenga la fuerza suficiente, lo sé,… pero gastaré todas mis energías, si es necesario, para que seamos felices... Draco yo te amo…

- felices… eso no es posible para mi…, pero para ti si, es por eso que lo hago… quiero que seas feliz con otra persona…

- por favor…baja de ahí…- le suplicó

- no lo haré… esto es lo mejor para ambos… yo ya no puedo seguir cargando con esta enfermedad… vete de aquí…

- no me iré si no bajas de ahí… ¡no cometas una locura!- a Harry se le empañaron los ojos- … lucharemos… lucharemos juntos…- su voz apenas y salía. Harry emanaba un aura llena de dolor y sufrimiento

- basta Harry… no puedo seguir viéndote así…- Draco quería llorar, gritar… pero no lo haría, porque no quería que ese fuera el último recuerdo que tuviera Harry de él.- por favor entiende que estarás mejor sin mi… _  
_

_/No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir/_

- ¡no! ¡tú entiende que si mueres, yo lo haré contigo!- Harry lloraba.

Draco sonrió, aunque amaba a Harry, no podía comprender lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Si el moría… Harry sabía que a Draco no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- vete… me duele verte así… déjame acabar con mi vida… antes de que la enfermedad lo haga… ¡vete!- ya no lo soportaba, los ojos le quemaban y el pecho le dolía, pero sabía que no era a causa de la enfermedad.

- Draco… te lo suplico… no lo hagas…- Harry lo abrazó, se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Draco correspondió al abrazo, escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry, permitiéndose derramar unas lágrimas.- quédate conmigo… por favor…- le susurró al oído.

- lo siento…, pero no tengo alternativa…- se deshizo del abrazo- vete… no quieres verme morir…te amo…- le besó con todo su amor. El último beso.

_  
/Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no va estar  
esta es la ultima escena.../_

Se separaron unos escasos centímetros, se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

- no quiero que sufras más…- dijo Draco acariciándole la mejilla – yo no quiero sufrir más…

- basta…- se quito la mano del rostro, separándose del rubio- cállate, no puedo creer que un Malfoy se rinda tan fácilmente… si quieres acabar con tu vida, ¡pues hazlo!

_/Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti/_

- créeme que no quería que esto terminara así…- pero Harry no le respondió, este se había volteado.- adiós…

- no se si pueda seguir con este recuerdo… debes entender que si te vas, me harás el hombre más infeliz sobre la tierra.

- no lo recordarás… eso es lo mejor olvidarás todo lo que pasamos…

- no quiero olvidar los momentos más felices de mi vida

- es lo mejor… lo siento…- sacó su varita apuntó a Harry, murmuró el hechizo que haría que Harry olvidara su relación, y todo lo que vivió con él estos últimos meses.

Lo miró por última vez, y se lanzó al vacío.

*******************

Harry despertó en su cama, se levantó, bañó y vistió. Bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, hablaron cosas triviales y desayunaron como cualquier otro día.

El correo llegó, como siempre Harry y Ron no recibieron nada y Hermione solo recibió el periódico.

- ¿hay algo interesante Herm?- preguntó Harry, a la vez que Hermione abría el periódico

- no puede ser…

- ¿que sucede?- preguntó Ron

- ha muerto…- murmuró la chica, Harry quien estaba sentado a su lado, miro el periódico, en él se daba el anuncio de la muerte de Draco Malfoy

- ¿y bien?

- Malfoy está muerto…- dijo Harry

-¿enserio?... los mortífagos con los que se junta, lo debieron haber matado…- dijo Ron

- no hables así… ¿acaso no te da lastima?- Herm, no sentía tristeza, solo estaba un tanto impresionada y ahora molesta por la actitud de sus amigos.

- ¿lastima? ¿Por ese hurón?- alegó Ron

Hermione no contestó, y siguió comiendo

A Harry, algo en la muerte de Malfoy no le gustaba, no era que le entristeciera, si no que tan solo no le agradaba. No pudo desayunar a gusto por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, a buscar unos libros, pero antes de salir observó como en la mesa de las serpientes reinaba la angustia. En ese momento, una joven Slytherin se le acercó llorando.

- ¡Esto fue tu culpa, Potter!- le gritó llena de ira.

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¡por tu culpa Draco está muerto!- en sus gritos se reflejaba el dolor que sentía

- no es cierto…

- Pansy cálmate…- le dijo un joven castaño, su voz también denotaba sufrimiento

- pero Blaise… ¿acaso no entiendes?... – dijo la joven llorando en los brazos de su amigo

- vete Potter, amenos que quieras terminar igual que Draco…- le amenazó. Harry se fue, pero no porque fuera un cobarde, si no, porque sentía que no debía estar ahí.

Llegó a su habitación, buscó los libros que había olvidado, entonces escuchó una música, venía de la radio de Seamus. Cuando iba a apagarla comenzó una canción de un grupo que a él le gustaba, por lo que se quedó a escucharla… pero a medida que escuchaba pequeños recuerdos venían a su cabeza.

_/No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa...  
No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre amaré tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela/_

Recordó cuando todo comenzó… el primer roce… el primer beso… su primera vez…

_/Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti/_

Recordó su primera pelea… Harry quería hacer pública su relación, pero Draco no…, pero también recordó la reconciliación…

_/Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir./_

Recordó cuando Draco le contó acerca de su enfermedad, el rubio le dijo que si quería era tiempo de terminar con eso, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado… él le dijo que lo apoyaría siempre…

_/No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir/_

Recordó, que se acercó a las serpientes, por su rubio…

_  
/Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no va estar  
esta es la ultima escena.../_

Recordó, aquellas veces en las que tenía que pasar días enteros buscando a Draco, porque este decía que ya no valía la pena seguir… pero él siempre le ayudó a superar todo

_/Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti/_

Y lamentablemente, también recordó, aquella noche en la que no pudo ayudarlo a superar su depresión… la noche en la que su amado rubio había acabado con su vida…

_/Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir./  
_

No podía creer, que lo había dejado ir… no podía creer, que su rubio ya no estuviera…

_  
/No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir.../  
_

La canción terminó, Harry estaba destrozado, no sabía que hacer… se fue a su cama, no tenía fuerzas para nada más y lloró… lloró de ira, de tristeza, de impotencia, de dolor. Lloró la perdida, de aquel ser que amó, amaba y seguiría amando eternamente, y que jamás olvidaría…

Perdió a su ángel, el que le enseñó que lo que vale es lo de adentro, que a veces las apariencias engañan…

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil recuperarse de una tan dolorosa perdida, pero lo haría por su rubio ángel, y cuando llegara el momento, se reuniría con él, para amarlo eternamente…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de mi ^^: **

**Bueno... un pequeño song-fic para ustedes ... demasiado alegre?? jejejeje ejem ejem... creo que no. Bueno un rewiewcito por ahi no me vendria nada de mal jeje **

**Lunatika Cross**


End file.
